


The Delivery Guy

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Sansa, Cunnilingus, Deliveryman Jon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa owns a bakery and has a secret crush on the hot delivery guy.  One night after she receives some upsetting news, Jon arrives to make a delivery and comforts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/gifts).



> A little smutty fun that I may expand into something like a series or may just leave a one-shot.
> 
> For kittykatknits because you are awesome : )

Five till six and Sansa was grateful to ring up the bakery’s last customer of the night. She’d kept the tears at bay for over an hour and once this man left she’d finally be able to let them fall and have herself a pity party.

“Thank you. Please come again,” she chirped in a cheerful tone that sounded hideously false to her ears.

If the customer thought so, he didn’t let on. He grinned at her and took his box of baked goods and headed to the exit with Sansa hot on his heels to lock up.

She turned the sign from open to closed and turned the lock. She pressed her head against the door for a moment and let a shuddering breath out. The tears that she’d been holding back finally welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. It was quickly dissolving into an ugly cry and Sansa whisked off her apron and turned off the lights in the front part of the bakery. She wiped her eyes and told herself to save the rest for later when she was home alone.

She started counting the till when she heard it. The six o’clock delivery was right on time like always. She knew the exact sound of the truck’s brakes as it screeched to a halt out front and the sound of the driver’s door sliding open, soon followed by the back hatch of the truck being lifted. She heard it every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Today was Friday. _How could I forget he’d be coming today?_

Deliveries had become one of her favorite parts of the week in truth. The delivery guy, Jon Snow, had taken over the route that included her bakery three months ago. Since then, he’d been making these evening deliveries three days a week. Jon was courteous and friendly. He was also incredibly handsome. He had curly, dark hair that he sometimes wore back in a manbun and sometimes wore loose. Sansa had never cared much for the manbun look until she’d met Jon. And she liked his hair down, too. He also had a beard which she'd never thought she'd be turned on by...until she met Jon.  He had soft, brown eyes that reminded Sansa of liquid chocolate. He was well built and strong. He had a deep voice that made Sansa feel flushed when he spoke. Needless to say, Sansa had more than a small crush on him.

Often, Meera or Jeyne would be here at closing with her when he came but tonight she was alone. Not that it would normally matter. Jon was one of the nicest men you could ever hope to meet. She wasn’t frightened of being alone with him. But she’d already been crying and she knew what a mess her face always looked once she started. And while he wasn’t the overly inquisitive type to plague a girl with questions when she was obviously upset, he was kind-hearted and wouldn’t just ignore the fact she’d been crying her eyes out.

She thought about hiding in the back, thinking maybe he’d leave the delivery out front. But, she soon cursed herself for a fool. Her car was in the parking lot. He knew what her car looked like because he’d helped her change a flat tire a few weeks back. Besides, the delivery needed to be made and he was too professional to leave it all sitting out front unattended. That was not the arrangement the wholesaler he drove for had with her bakery. And her bakery needed the supplies, no matter how bruised her ego was right now.

 _You can do this, Sansa Stark. Suck it up, open the door, let him haul the stuff in and thank him. Then, you can go back to wallowing in self-pity_.

She quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose and then headed back up front. He was already pecking at the glass door. She could see the outline of his curly, dark hair and his broad shoulders in his fitted delivery shirt with the lights from the parking lot behind him.

“Hey,” he said as she opened the door. “I thought I’d missed you.”

“Hey, Jon. Nope, I’m still here,” she responded in that same hideously false cheerful tone as she held the door and stepped back to allow him to push the hand-truck filled with supplies inside.

His head turned towards her at once and she could see his eyes narrow as he looked at her. Afraid that if he asked her about it she’d immediately start bawling, Sansa spun on her heel and motioned for him to follow her towards the backroom. He didn’t say anything and followed.

They reached the backroom and he started lifting the heavy bags of flour, sugar and yeast off the hand-truck to their proper places. Sansa stood back and watched him effortlessly heaving the supplies. Joffrey was always such a wimp. She’d asked him to help her move her couch once and he’d huffed and whined the whole time. She could see Jon’s back and shoulder muscles moving through his shirt and imagined how they must look with no shirt covering them, the way they would ripple under his smooth skin. He straightened once he was done and tucked some loose hair back behind an ear and Sansa was a bit mesmerized for a minute there.

He didn’t have to do this part obviously. The former deliveryman had just dumped everything at her feet near the entrance but Jon had offered to unload her supplies exactly where she wanted them right from the start.

“Where’re Meera and Jeyne?” he asked.

Sansa realized he was studying her face with concern. She cleared her throat and answered, “Jeyne was off today. I let Meera leave early. She had a date…with my younger brother in fact. They go to school together and Bran finally got up the nerve to ask her out.”

“Oh, that’s terrific,” Jon said with a smile.

“Yeah…it is. I’m really happy for them,” she tried to respond. But her voice broke on the last word into the most pitiful sounding whine. After that whine, a sob escaped…then another. “Oh my, God…I’m so sorry, Jon,” she said in a high-pitched voice that she was pretty sure only dogs could hear. She was absolutely horrified to be crying in front of the hot delivery guy but it didn’t stop the tears.

He didn’t say a word. He just took a step towards her and ducked his chin down while keeping his eyes fastened to hers, then he spread his arms out and gestured for her to bring it in. She stumbled into him at once and proceeded to cry her little heart out. _Poor, sweet man. He must think I’m a complete basket case_.

“Shhh,” he whispered softly in her ear as the sobs finally started to wind down. “Will you tell me now...why you’re crying?”

“It’s stupid,” she answered as her chest was still heaving.

“I’m sure it isn’t stupid if it’s making you cry like this.”

Sansa pulled back enough to gaze at his soft and caring eyes. He still had his hands on her upper arms and he was rubbing up and down. She didn’t retreat any further. When she sniffed loudly, he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

After she noisily blew her nose, she thanked him and said, “It’s my ex-boyfriend.” Jon looked down at his feet and shifted awkwardly like he wasn’t sure how to comfort her heartache. “It’s not what you’re thinking. He was a complete ass.” He looked back up and chuckled. “I don’t regret being rid of him one bit but…today I found out he’s getting married…to my ex-best friend…who he cheated on me with.”

“Wow…he really was a complete ass,” Jon said wryly.

“Yeah. I was actually more hurt by _her_ betrayal than by his when it happened. But what happened today… See, our families have all known each other ages so they invited me to the wedding. I guess she’s hoping I’ll let bygones be bygones…or she’s just a total bitch.” He laughed at that. “Anyway, I found out they were getting married when I opened my mail this afternoon here.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah…I have to say that I’m inclined to decline the invite,” she said trying to force a smile now. “Anyway, it’s stupid. It’s just that they’re happy, I guess, and I’m…the loser, the girl he dumped…for my friend. I’m still single and they’re getting married and it just…”

“Hurts,” he finished. He reached up and tucked a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear. They’d never so much as shook hands before tonight. But just then…when he reached up and did that, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“Yeah,” she agreed. Her heart started to pound and she could feel a flush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. “Anyway, I’m sorry I sobbed all over you…and got snot all over your shirt,” she said, cringing as she looked at the snot trails on his uniform.

He cracked a wider smile and said, “It’s fine. You’re my last delivery anyway.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked a little nervous now.

“Well, it was really nice of you to comfort me like that. I know we don’t know each other all that well but you’ve always been so kind and thoughtful. You’re really a great guy, Jon.”

“I’m, uh…glad I was here for you, Sansa. I was happy to get to comfort you and… _hold_ you,” he said a bit huskily.

He was looking at her intently now and Sansa felt a slight shiver run up her spine. _I’m not imagining that look, am I?_

“I was happy to be held… _by you_ ,” she whispered.

She was back in his arms in less than a second. She wasn’t sobbing this time though. He ran his fingers through her hair to brush it back out of the way before he put his hands on her cheeks to frame her face.

“Sansa…” he breathed. “I’ve been hoping…”

“Me, too,” she moaned as he closed the distance between them.

The first kiss was slow and gentle, just a soft peck. But the next one was hot, hungry and full of unspoken passion. His lips were soft but demanding and Sansa felt like she couldn’t get a proper breath. It felt like he wanted to devour her with his mouth. And something about that made her feel so good inside, to feel wanted like that by this man.

He swiped her lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to him. His right hand was still gently holding her face while his left slid down to her waist and pulled her up against him. Sansa raised her hands up to brace herself against his chest as she allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue before exploring his with hers in return.

“What was his name?” he growled when they pulled back to catch their breath.

“Uh...Joffrey,” she said feeling a bit incoherent at present. 

“ _Joffrey_ was not only a complete ass but he’s also the world’s biggest fucking idiot to cheat on an amazing and gorgeous woman like you.”

And with that, Jon started kissing his way down her throat. Sansa felt the tension and desire coiling in her belly and spreading downward, filling her with warmth and longing.

“Jon…” she said imploringly. She tugged at his hand and pulled him into her office where there was a sofa.

His eyes widened and he asked, “Are you certain?’ in a low and needy voice.

She nodded and pulled him close for more kisses. She moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders as he in turn moved his hands to her ass. He squeezed her up against him and she could feel his hard cock pressed into her belly through her skirt and his pants. He walked her carefully backwards towards the sofa. When it hit the back of her knees, she flopped down onto it, intending to pull him down on top of her.

“No,” he grunted, as he slowly shook his head. “First, I’m going to worship you like the goddess that you are.”

No guy had ever said anything quite like that to her but then again, when he knelt before her and reached up her skirt to tug at her panties, she remembered how he was not just any guy.

He begged for permission with his eyes and she had no intention to refuse him. Sansa raised her hips so he could pull her panties off and whimpered when his warm and callused hands slowly traced their way back up her thighs.

“Jon,” she said feeling flustered and uncertain, “I don’t…he never…”

“I’ve got you, sweet Sansa. Let me make you feel good. Let me make you forget all about him.”

Sansa sank back into the sofa cushions as he nudged her knees and thighs apart. He smiled up at her sweetly and leaned forward to kiss her lips once more before he slowly kissed his way down her body. Even with her blouse and bra still on, she squirmed in anticipation when she felt his warm mouth nipping at her breasts before he made his way further down towards her stomach and finally to her womanhood. He lifted her skirt up to her hips and buried his nose in the auburn curls down there. He inhaled her scent and groaned. She reached out to grasp the curly, dark hair on his head, desperate for something to hold onto now.

She felt his tongue give a slow, methodical lick of her slit and she spread her legs further apart. He leaned back and stared at her bare before him and licked his lips. And Sansa had never felt more wanton or daring or sexy. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs a bit wider.

“You’re beautiful,” he husked. “I can’t believe this is happening…that you’re really letting me do this.”

“I can’t believe you really want to,” she said.

“I’ve been wanting to taste you for weeks and weeks now,” he replied right before he lowered his head again and started tentatively swirling his tongue around her clit. One hand slid further up her thigh and Sansa gasped with pleasure when he entered her with a finger. “I think you’re wet for me,” he rumbled against her flesh.

Sansa could only give a slight ‘mmm-hmm’ in response because he pulled his finger out for moment and made a show of popping it in his mouth and licking it clean. Sansa was certain her mouth was hanging open. He grinned at her and then returned to teasing her clit with his tongue, gently licking and kissing at it for a time. He slid two fingers inside of her. She was soon writhing beneath him and begging for more. He did not disappoint. He removed his fingers and moved his mouth lower, closing it over her folds and darting his tongue into her cunt. Her hips bucked forward and she moaned loudly, her hands twisting tightly at his hair now.

“Oh, fuck…Jon,” she breathed. “Fucking hell…yes.” He fucked her more rapidly with his tongue now going in as far as possible. She let go of his hair and started massaging her breasts.

“If you keep playing with your tits and talking like that and I’m going to make a mess in my pants,” he laughed before he went right back to driving her over the edge.

Sansa was rocking into his face now, not caring what anyone would think if they happened to walk in right now on the bakery girl letting the delivery guy eat her out on the sofa of her small office.

This was perfect. _He_ was perfect and she didn’t want this to end…not ever.

She bit her lip and sighed his name and he must have realized how close she was. He was lapping at her cunt like a starving man at a banquet but, when he heard her sigh, he moved his mouth back to her clit and began softly sucking all while his tongue swirled around it and he entered her with his fingers again.

Sansa cried out as she rode his fingers and shouted his name as her orgasm quaked throughout her body. Her eyes were blinded by white light and she felt like she was floating.

She lay there limply as she came down from the most amazing peak she’d ever experienced and looked down at the top of his head where he was gently kissing her folds and occasionally nuzzling at her now. She leaned forward to stroke his face and he sat back on his heels and wiped his face.

She tugged him up on the sofa next to her and kissed his mouth. She slid her tongue in his mouth and he moaned. She slowly licked his lips and tasted herself while tasting his mouth. He put his arms around her and she moved her hand down to stroke his cock through his pants.

He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers. “I need you to stop that,” he said.

“What if I don’t want to?” she asked grinning at him.

“Oh, I don’t _want_ you to stop,” he chuckled. Then, he stroked her cheek and said, “But first, I have to return the truck to the warehouse. Then, I’d really like to take you out to dinner.”

“I’d like that,” she said as she kissed him once more on the lips. “And then, I’d like for you to come back to mine for the night.”

“Oh yeah…I’d definitely like that, too.”


End file.
